Once Upon a Time
by Daine Alix
Summary: A fairytale told by Kairi to others. But, could such a story be the truth? KairixSora. I'll update for reviews ;


Okay...so here's me being really lazy. But trying to at least be sorta productive. I'm uploading three stories i've been working on for quite some time now. If i get enough reviews i'll continue. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Kairi! Kairi! Tell us a story! Please, please, pretty please?" whined the tiny girl as she tugged on the older girl's skirt.

"A story!?" she asked, confusion lacing her tone as she sat on her chair. The children of the village sat around her, huddled together with anticipation donning their features. "What kind of story?"

"A love story!" cooed the girls in the group and they giggled as the boys gagged.

"Love is gross!" shouted one small boy " and so are girls!" he stuck his tongue out as if to confirm the fact. "Tell us a story filled with adventure!" Soon an argument erupted between the two opposing sides and the older girl cleared her throat and smiled as they all settled.

"I will tell you all of story." She said softly. "It is a love story." She admitted, as the girls clapped loudly and the boys complained. "But, this story is also filled with adventure." It went silent around the circle as they all huddled into listen.

"Once upon a time…" she began

"Wait!" a voice interrupted. "Does this story have a happy ending?"

"You'll just have to see wont you?" she asked with a small smile, and before anyone else could interrupt she began anew.

_Once upon a time, on a small island in the middle of a vast sea they're lived two of the very best friends. They did absolutely everything imaginable together and had never fought, disagreed or argued over a thing. One day however someone came to tear them apart and yet, bring them closer to one another all at once. It was a girl. Now whether by chance, or some greater force, she became one of the group and all three became very close. _

_However, both the boys loved the girl, and both decided that they deserved her. So, for the first time in their lives, they fought. It was a silent fight and one side was not very persistent at all. He found himself to be unworthy of the girl. So in love for both of them, gave up and loved her silently and from afar. Now the girl loved both her friends very much. But one, one was beloved. Although she didn't know it yet, she was in love with the very boy who thought himself unworthy._

"This is just sissy stuff!" yelled out one of the boys. But, the rest of the children, enthralled by the tale, pushed him and his protests to the side. Kairi smiled as the small boy pouted. She picked him up and placed him on her lap.

"May I continue now?" she laughed.

"Yeah, sure." He mumbled, abashed.

_All three of them were very happy together. Until one day, that happiness was shattered. Dark and evil forces live outside our island. And these same forces wanted the girl, wanted her for her heart. So, they took her. And in bravery, the one who thought himself so unworthy transformed into her savior and the hero of the world. The other boy however, lost himself to jealousy and anger. And he too joined the darkness. The three were separated and their fates sealed. The girl was to die, and become heartless, the boy to fail, and his friend to drown in the darkness._

"Oh noooo Kairi!" a little girl wailed. "Don't let it end like this." She sobbed.

"I never said it was the ending." She smiled as the little girl ran to her arms for comfort. "It might never end however if you guys don't let me finished." Kairi said smiling. The children all nodded, as if silently resolving to no longer interrupt.

_Fate was decided, yet the boy wouldn't let it be so. The love for his friends let him defeat fate. He came to find the girl, heartless. And his friend swallowed in darkness. He gave her his heart, his heart that loved so much. And he vowed to never stop until he freed his friend from evil_._ In return for his heart, and his promises, the boy was forgotten. The girl returned home, unaware of the sacrifices and the love that was thousands of miles away from her. And she grew. Grew in mind and body, and she grew more and more restless. She knew there was something she had forgotten someone she had forgotten. Someone beloved._

"Their love withstood fate and memory!" a child squealed. The others shushed her.

"That's so beautiful!" another sighed.

"Hey! What about the action and adventure?" demanded another.

"Haha. Well, what do you think the boy was doing meanwhile?" Kairi laughed.

"Being forgotten?"

"No. He was traveling and searching. Fighting and conquering. All for love."

"So! What happened?" a villager yelled. Kairi looked up and saw nearly half the village. They were all crowded around her, and listening just as feverishly as the children.


End file.
